choices_stories_you_playfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Себастьян Делакруа
Себастьян — персонаж серий «''The Freshman», «The Sophomore», «The Junior» и «The Senior», был представлен как второкурсник в Хартфилдском университете и казначей студенческого совета. Он впервые появляется в «The Freshman, книга 2», часть 2. Внешность У Себастьяна короткие светлые волосы, карие глаза и светлая кожа. На нём синий пиджак, зелёный свитер, белая рубашка и красный галстук. До перерисовки он носил жёлтый свитер. Личность Актёрство — это страсть Себастьяна. Играть подонков — его специальность, что делает его идеальным для роли лорда Рэтбоуна в пьесе Джеймса. По словам Джеймса, Себастьян является чем-то вроде «учебника нарциссизма» и имеет «манию величия». Он полагает, что он превосходит Криса и его друзей, поскольку он ходил в частную школу, а они — в государственную школу. Он даже пытается подкупить Криса, чтобы тот отказался от выборов в студенческий совет в первом «''The Freshman, книга 2». Он также виновен в растрате и шантаже. Он расист по отношению к латиноамериканцам. Он не боится показать свою тёмную сторону, когда он насильно схватил вашего персонажа на публике. В «''The Sophomore''» он, кажется, пытается загладить ошибки своего прошлого поведения. Части The Freshman Книга 2 * Часть 2: Welcome Back Party * Часть 3: Auditions * Часть 5: Stage Kiss * Часть 6: The Cast Party * Часть 9: Just Friends * Часть 10: Ballot Boxing * Часть 12: The Debate * Часть 13: Swing Vote Sixties * Часть 14: Inauguration Night * Часть 15: Setting Sail (упоминается) Книга 3 * Часть 3: New Kid on the Block * Часть 4: Budgetary Concerns * Часть 6: A Kappa Birthday * Часть 7: Rebel With a Cause * Часть 11: Rock 'Roll' Hartfeld * Часть 15: Take a Chance on Me The Sophomore Книга 1 * Часть 5: Party Up * Часть 6: Smells Like Teen Spirit (упоминается) * Часть 7: Livin' La Vida Loca * Часть 14: Unbreak My Heart * Часть 16: Baby One More Time * Часть 17: It's The End of the World as We Know It (упоминается) Книга 2 * Часть 1: Hanging by a Moment * Часть 2: Everything Will be Alright (упоминается) * Часть 3: Independent Woman (упоминается) * Часть 6: Daddy Wasn't There (упоминается) * Часть 9: Bye Bye Bye (упоминается) * Часть 10: Get the Party Started * Часть 11: Beautiful Day * Часть 12: Just Dance * Часть 15: Not Ready to Make Nice The Junior Книга 1 * Часть 1: Live While We're Young (не на экране) * Часть 2: A Head Full of Dreams * Часть 3: Shake it Off (упоминается) * Часть 5: Somebody That I Used to Know (упоминается; физическое появление вариативно) * Часть 6: Problem * Часть 7: We Are Young * Часть 11: Sorry (упоминается) * Часть 12: Rolling in the Deep * Часть 13: Look What You Made Me Do The Senior The Senior * Часть 6: We Are The Champions * Часть 10: Imagine * Часть 15: Changes Отношения Джеймс Эштон Себастьян и Джеймс знают друг друга со школьной скамьи. Старшеклассник описывает его как талантливого актёра и нарциссиста с манией величия. Это его идея поставить Себастьяна на роль злодея, поскольку он помнит игру Себастьяна в «''Отелло''» в подготовительной школе. Поначалу они кажутся друзьями, но Джеймс очень разочарован тем, как Себастьян относится к ученикам младшего и среднего классов, упоминая, что он был другим в подготовительной школе. После этого Джеймс поворачивается спиной к Себастьяну и поддерживает своего соперника Криса в кампании. Крис Пауэлл Себастьян баллотируется против Криса на выборах студенческого президента в «''The Freshman, книга 2''». Он думает, что Крис и его друзья уступают ему, потому что они не так богаты, как он, и не ходили в частную школу. Он пытается подкупить Криса, чтобы тот отказался от участия в выборах, но Крис отказывается. «''The Freshman, книга 3''», часть 3, он показывает, что он новый казначей студенческого совета, к большому шоку и ужасу Криса. Крис потрясён, когда Себастьян готов сделать расистский комментарий против Зига. Себастьян пытается закрыть все ходатайства, говоря, что у него есть бюджетные проблемы. В «''The Sophomore, книга 1''» Крис, Тайлер и Зиг искренне верят, что Себастьян пытается загладить ошибки своего прошлого поведения. В «''The Sophomore, книга 2''», часть 11 ''Себастьян приносит извинения Крису за его поведение и действия во время выборов в студенческий совет. Бекка Дэвенпорт Бекка и Себастьян встречаются на прослушивании пьесы Джеймса. Они недолго встречаются, но она устаёт от того, потому что он никогда не водит её на свидания и никогда не хвалит её. Она бросает его в конце ''книги 2. В «''The Sophomore, книга 2''», часть 11 ''Себастьян извиняется перед Беккой за своё поведение и за то, что игнорировал её, когда они встречались в «''The Freshman, книга 2». Ваш персонаж С самого начала Себастьяну никогда не нравился ваш персонаж. Он тут же оскорбляет её и всех остальных актёров, показывая свой нарциссизм. У него есть склонность препираться и начинать споры с вашим персонажем, во время которых он разговаривает с ней в унизительной и снисходительной манере. Он также пытается выгнать её из школы, потому что она находится на стипендии, но терпит неудачу. Их отношения в «''The Sophomore, книга 1''» зависят от игрока. Она может либо поверить, либо не поверить, что он пытается загладить свою вину. Когда она обнаруживает, что он занимался саботажем, он стыдится своих действий и желает, чтобы всё обернулось иначе. Он даже предлагает оплатить ремонт. В «The Junior, книга 1», он обращается к вашему персонажу, когда ему нужна помощь в стирке. Зиг Ортега Зиг заявил, что ему не нравятся задиры, поэтому он презирает Себастьяна. Себастьян сразу же говорит, что Зиг, вероятно, только что вышел из тюрьмы и работает бариста, а это расистское высказывание, поскольку Зиг — латиноамериканец. Зиг пытается уйти, но Себастьян тут же выставляет ногу, чтобы подставить ему подножку. Это приводит к тому, что Зиг бьёт Себастьяна по лицу достаточно сильно, чтобы сбить его на пол. Несмотря на их различия, Зиг, наряду с Крисом и Тайлером, считает, что Себастьян искренне пытается загладить свои прошлые ошибки в «''The Sophomore, книга 1''». В «''The Sophomore, книга 2''», часть 11 ''Себастьян извиняется перед Зигом. Тайлер Тайлер посещает уроки бизнеса с Себастьяном и заявляет, что он хороший парень, когда вы узнаете его. Они в конечном счёте становятся действительно хорошими друзьями, и показано, что Тайлер вымещал на нём свои проблемы отношений с Эбби, когда Себастьян немедленно встаёт на его защиту. Тайлер пытается пригласить Себастьяна на вечеринки вашего персонажа, чтобы помочь ему поладить с остальной частью группы, но в конечном счёте терпит неудачу. Вместе с Крисом и Зигом Тайлер искренне верит, что Себастьян пытается загладить свою вину за прошлое. Дориан Делакруа Дориан Делакруа — отец Себастьяна и человек, который сказал Себастьяну саботировать вашего персонажа. В премиальной сцене «''The Sophomore, книга 2», часть 1 Себастьян рассказывает вашему персонажу об их сдержанных отношениях. Себастьян упоминает, что ему никогда не удавалось поговорить с отцом о своих чувствах, поскольку его отец «воспринимает любые подлинные эмоции как слабость» и не заботится о проблемах Себастьяна. По словам Себастьяна, отец находит для него время только в том случае, если считает Себастьяна неудачником. В то время как Себастьян всё ещё пытается произвести впечатление на своего отца, он говорит, что ему это редко удаётся. Когда отец впервые выслушал его проблемы и предложил саботаж, Себастьян надеялся, что в конце концов всё будет по-другому и что отец ему сочувствует. Он думает, что его отношения с отцом могут быть причиной того, что он никогда не сможет завести друзей, так как он «так привык быть настороже». В части 15 Себастьян противостоит своему отцу во время заседания городского совета и раскрывает незаконную деловую практику Дориана. Няня Если вы сыграете в игру «правда или правда» с Себастьяном и вашими друзьями в «''The Sophomore, книга 2''», он упомянет няню, которая у него была, когда ему было около шести лет. Его отец Дориан не одобрял мультфильмы, поэтому Себастьяну не разрешали их смотреть. Однако няня позволяла ему смотреть мультики каждое субботнее утро, когда Дориан отсутствовал. Родители Себастьяна на самом деле не празднуют дни рождения и никогда не разрешали ему есть какую-либо нездоровую пищу или что-либо, содержащее сахар, — вот почему Себастьян никогда не праздновал день рождения до «''The Junior''». Мать Себастьяна обычно покупала ему одежду на день рождения. На восьмой день рождения няня преподнесла ему сюрприз — коробку шоколадных трюфелей. Однако сразу же после этого она была уволена по неосторожности. Себастьян предполагает, что Дориан уволил её, потому что узнал о конфетах. Другие наряды Sebastian.jpg|Предыдущий вид Себастьяна Sebastian new look.png|Новая внешность Себастьяна Интересные факты * До редизайна он был похож на британского актёра Эдди Редмэйна. ** В своём новом облике он имеет более чёткие черты лица, такие как более острый нос и более высокие скулы. * 11 декабря 2017 года было объявлено, что Pixelberry даст Себастьяну новый внешний вид в следующем обновлении приложения, но обновил его уже 12 декабря 2017.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2017/12/11/new-books-and-update * В «''The Sophomore, книга 2» её специальность — бизнес, но в ''11 части упоминается, что он планирует изменить свою специальность на театр. ** В премиальной сцене в «The Junior, книга 1», часть 5, подтверждается, что он выбрал специальность театр и в этой книге он уже выпускник. Тайлер говорит, что Себастьян упоминал, что ему трудно управляться с уроками и репетициями. * В премиальной сцене «''The Sophomore, книга 2», часть11, если вы спросите о его влюблённости в мультяшного героя, он скажет, что неравнодушен к Минуэт из ''«Hero: The Animated Series». ** В той же премиальной сцене, если его спросят о самом счастливом детском воспоминании, он впервые упомянет, что он никогда не праздновал дни рождения. Самым счастливым его воспоминанием был восьмой день рождения, когда няня удивила его коробкой шоколадных трюфелей. * Он упоминает, что у него есть экономка в «The Junior, книга 1», часть 2. * Его день рождения осенью. * У Себастьяна никогда не было вечеринки по случаю дня рождения до «The Junior, книга 1». Вы можете помочь Тайлеру спланировать специальный сюрприз на день рождения в премиальной сцене части 5. ** В случае, если вы поможете Тайлеру, выясняется, что Шекспир — любимый писатель Себастьяна и что его любимые пьесы Шекспира — «''Ричард III''», «''Ромео и Джульетта''» и «Гамлет». Вы можете выбрать одну из них, чтобы превратить её в компьютерную игру, сделанную Тайлером. ** В той же сцене Себастьян говорит, что Нил де Грасс Тайсон должен его матери услугу. * В «The Sophomore, книга 1», часть 7, было показано, что он раньше был членом Альфа Тета Му, но был выгнан после того, как они узнали о его проступках против Криса на президентских выборах. После того, как его выгнали, братство похоронило все связи с Себастьяном. ** Скорее всего, именно поэтому он не был на вечеринке Альфа Тета Му, устроенной в начале книги. ** В книге «The Junior, книга 1», часть 12, показано, что это не настоящая история: он хотел стать частью внутреннего круга, точно так же, как его отец и дед, и должен был сделать какой-нибудь трюк, чтобы быть принятым. Он сказал, что украл деньги из школы, но его не поймали. Поскольку ваш персонаж и её друзья обнаружили, что он сделал, он провалил своё испытание и поэтому был выгнан из братства. * В «The Senior» ''он упоминает, что он 8 лет ходила на балет, 4 года на гимнастику, 2 года на современные танцы и 2 года на чечётку. * Имя Себастьян греческого происхождения и означает: почтение, почтенный, страх, благоговение, сомнение. Это старое название города Сивас, в центре Турции. ** Фамилия Делакруа имеет французское происхождение и означает «от креста». Запоминающиеся цитаты Примечания Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Персонажи «The Freshman» Категория:Студенты Категория:Задиры Категория:Самые опасные Категория:Персонажи «The Sophomore» Категория:Изменённые персонажи Категория:Искупившиеся персонажи Категория:Персонажи «The Junior» Категория:Персонажи «The Senior» Категория:Студенты Хартфилдского университета